Prince of Andalus
by Green Garden
Summary: With the island Muslim Kingdom of Andalus lost and razed, an only heir is able to escape with his copedam, and a loyal guard with his copedam. To become my personal favorite fandom codelimin story of mine, topping even "Storms of Myths". Basically O.C.


_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

Story by Green Garden

**Prince of Andalus  
Prologue: "Escape from Andalus"**

Trail of Belief - Travel through the tunnels of faith - Worship... - There is no God but the God - And Muhammad is his messenger - The message of unity - Peace... - ... And patience... - Is the way... - When law becomes unlawful... - Islam breaks the invincible - Thrive in peace... - Thrive in patience... - Thrive in worship... - Thrive in the oneness of God... - Souls of Discipline

5/7/75 UC.  
Nighttime.

Sounds of explosions sounded through the air. Frightened, the 5-year-old woke up in his chamber in the Royal Andalus Palace. At the foot of his bed, his copedam sleepily woke up.

"Prince?" A baby copedam inquired sleepily.

Prince Garden bin Elzom of Andalus looked at his copedam. Another explosion sounded, and Prince Garden winced. He was under the covers sitting up in his bed.

"What's going on?" The baby copedam asked, more awake.

The prince couldn't answer, because he didn't know. A few moments later and Prince Garden's mother, Queen Kanz bint Farah of Andalus, rushed into her only child's chamber. She was wearing the complete Islamic dress code. Her Hijab was dark blue, covering her hair entirely. A dark green jilbab covered the queen's figure quite well. The royal crescent of myths was around the queen's neck.

The queen's copedam, a copedam the prince knew as Sapmon, entered after her partner. The prince noticed the fear on his mother's face.

"Watch Octmon Sapmon." The queen requested.

"Yes Kanz." Sapmon nodded.

Queen Kanz grabbed hold onto Prince Garden, and the prince instantly felt secure in his mother's hold. The queen took her son out of his bed, and put him gently down on the floor. The prince was standing up straight, staring at his mother in confusion. The prince was wearing his dark green night clothes. They were basically a dark green set of pajamas. The prince's hair was short and light brown, since he was young, and his eyes were dark brown in color.

Garden watched his mother take a quick look at what he was wearing, then heading to his closet and opening it up. The queen returned with some clothes. She changed her son into the clothes she had picked. In the end, Queen Kanz tied the black shoelaces of her only child's dark green sport shoes. Once done, she stood up and looked at her son once more. With a confused look on his face, Queen Kanz smiled brightly at her son.

Prince Garden was wearing a warm dark green winter jacket with a hood, but the hood was down, and the jacket was plain simple. The jacket could've been zipped up, but it wasn't. Under the dark green winter, Prince Garden was wearing a dark green t-shirt, which had an outline of a black owl with its wings spread slightly on the whole length of the back. In the front, the owl was outlined in black and small, soaring downwards.

Around his hands, the prince wore warm dark green leather gloves. Prince Garden was also wearing dark green socks, and black bland shorts, which had a band type of belt, which held the shorts secure around Prince Garden's waist and down close to his knees. Prince Garden was also wearing a royal crescent of myths around his neck. The queen knew it was her son's favorite outfit, and the prince liked wearing his favorite outfit, but was confused at why he was wearing it.

"Get his night clothes and favorite blanket packed Sapmon. I'll watch over Octmon." The queen requested.

"What about the locket Kanz?" Sapmon inquired.

"It's with him safe Sapmon." The queen replied.

Sapmon nodded, and went to the closet. She took out a small suitcase and folded the night clothes. Once Sapmon had finished folding the clothes, she neatly put them in the suitcase. She took the prince's favorite blanket, and put it over the night clothes. Afterward she closed the suitcase. The prince noticed his night clothes, and especially his favored blanket, being packed. Both he and his copedam watched silently. Neither one understood anything.

Kanz picked up Octmon, who was her son's copedam. Putting him on her lap, the queen gently hugged Octmon closed to her, while sitting down near the end of her son's bed. After hugging him, the queen raised the baby copedam close to her face.

"Take care of my son now Octmon, O.K.? Can you do that for me?" The queen inquired in a whisper.

"Of course!" Octmon replied. "But why?"

"You and the prince would eventually understand, and would understand soon enough. I'm sorry I can't explain this to you." The queen apologized.

Octmon was only a small owl's face with a dark green beak, and green eyes. He had what appeared to be some sort of sprout coming out of his head. The sprout was colored dark green, and had two feathers, as they were also dark green.

Sapmon was a snow leopard on two legs. She's a humanoid in figure. Sapmon's armor was smooth and tightly around her body, but sapphire blue in color. Her arms were white human, while her hands were paws of a snow leopard's. A long snow leopard's tail was attached to her backbone. Sapmon's legs were human, while her feet were hooves. She had whiskers like a cat, and her eyes were brown, while her face was humanoid. Her skin was white in color like a dolphin's.

Sapmon picked up the small suitcase, and put it down beside the prince. Octmon hopped out of the queen's lap, and off of the bed, hopping up to his partner. Octmon stared up at the prince. Garden saw his copedam, and knelt down, picking up his copedam, and hugging him quietly. A few moments later and the king entered his son's chamber, followed by his copedam, who the prince knew as Ememon.

Ememon was an owl on two legs. He was a humanoid in figure. Ememon's armor was smooth and tightly around his body, but emerald in color. His arms were white human; his hands were like the paws of a lion. Owl wings were on his back, green in color. A long lion's tail was attached to Ememon's lower backbone. His legs were human, his feet were hooves. Ememon had whiskers like a cat and his eyes were green, his face was humanoid.

His skin was white in color like a dolphin's. Ememon's half upper face was that of an owl, with an upper beak, with the lower half of his face being that of a human.

Prince Garden's eyes lightened up when he saw his father. His father had dark green eyes, and a dark brown long beard. He was wearing a dark green Islamic cap on his head, and clothes that he could easily move in during battle, colored green. A belt was around the king's waist, with the sword's sheath attached to it. The sword was in it. A royal crescent of myths was around his father's neck. Prince Garden had never seen his father's sword, and was always curious about it.

However his father had always told him that the sword was dangerous. The prince took that to heart, and only looked at the sword in its sheath from a distance. The king's eyes were calm, unlike his mother's fearful eyes. The prince understood, and sensed, that the eyes were eyes before battle. King Elzom bin Amran of Andalus walked over to his son, smiling.

"Assalamu alaikum." King Elzom greeted, staring eye to eye with his son's eyes.

"Wa alaikum assalam!" Prince Garden responded happily.

The king ruffled his son's hair, and Prince Garden laughed, enjoying it. King Elzom stood up on his legs and turned to his wife.

"Is he ready Kanz?" King Elzom questioned.

"Yes Elzom." Queen Kanz nodded.

The king; queen, and Sapmon all gathered around Prince Garden. Prince Garden was still holding Octmon, and he knew that as long as his father was there, everything would be just fine. Kneeling down before his son, along with his wife, the couple hugged their son. Their hug was tight, and Octmon had to hold his breath, since he was between the parents and their son. The hug lasted for a few minutes, before they released their son, and the queen fought back some tears.

Prince Garden let Octmon gently onto the carpeted ground, and the baby copedam hopped away. Sapmon was next to hug Prince Garden tightly.

"Take care of yourself and of Lunanight prince." Sapmon whispered in the prince's ear.

He didn't know why he felt the way he did, but the prince sensed that he was saying farewell to his parents and to Sapmon. That made him panic, and tears started forming in his eyes. The prince knew that what Sapmon meant when she mentioned Lunanight. Lunanight was the prince's copedam's nickname. The prince's parents didn't know about it, and only Prince Garden; Sapmon, and Octmon all knew about it. Sensing his fear, the king knelt before his son once more.

After hugging the prince, Sapmon distanced herself from the family, and started crying quietly. The queen noticed her copedam, and understood how she felt, since it was how the queen felt; wanting to cry her eyes out.

"You're going to be O.K. my son." King Elzom quietly whispered. "These are going to be my last words to you, so remember them for as long as you live. Always remember that Allah is with you no matter what happens. Have a forgiving heart, and never forget these moments. Do your best to never stray from Islam. Don't forget the family's secrets either."

Understanding what his father was talking about, the prince nodded his head, with his tears drying up in his eyes. The king smiled, standing up beside his wife. The queen hugged her husband, and smiled at her son. The king nodded at Ememon. Holding his wife's waist with his left arm, with his right hand he aimed his royal crescent of myths towards Ememon.

"Digital Storm Engage." King Elzom bin Amran of Andalus whispered.

The royal crescent of myths around King Elzom's neck glowed dark green in the king's hand. Ememon turned transparent green. It was the first time Prince Garden had witnessed such a thing.

"EMEMON DICRENOL!"  
"... HEXAMON!"

Prince Garden had never seen Hexamon before, but he knew, and understood, how codelimin, including copedam, evolved. From what he remembered his father telling him, Hexamon was Ememon's mate form, the most common strongest form a codelimin could reach. Hexamon turned opaque when his evolution was done, and royal crescent of myths' glow died. King Elzom let go of his royal crescent, letting it drop to his chest. He nodded at Hexamon in silence.

Hexamon was the same form and size of Renamon. He was black where Renamon was white and Hexamon was green where Renamon was yellow. The mane was black with the green eyes. The form of a hexagon was on the forehead. The crest of myths was on the right and left elbows.

Sapmon turned around, and watched with tears in her eyes. Hexamon quickly took the small suitcase, putting it around his wrist, and carried both Prince Garden and Octmon in his arms, before rushing out of the chamber. With fear in his eyes; fear of never seeing his parents again, Prince Garden reached out to his parents with his left hand, and cried to them, with tears in his eyes. The king; queen, and Sapmon watched Hexamon take Prince Garden and Octmon out of the chamber.

Once they were out, the queen let it out, and she started crying on her husband's shoulder, covering her face. King Elzom also started crying silently.

"May Allah be with you Prince Garden bin Elzom of Andalus." King Elzom supplicated silently...

* * *

Hexamon hurriedly rushed through the corridors of the palace, knowing the route by heart. Octmon had eyes closed, and Prince Garden had his face covered on Hexamon's right shoulder, crying. Hexamon felt the wet tears on his fur. Reaching a rear entrance of the palace, Hexamon saw Sir Greenglade there. Hexamon stopped in front of Sir Greenglade. He gently put down Prince Garden crying, along with Octmon, and Prince Garden's suitcase.

"Where's Siromon?" Hexamon inquired.

"Keeping them at bay nearby." Sir Greenglade replied.

Hexamon nodded. "You know what to do. I need to return to Elzom."

The king's copedam, knelt down in front of Prince Garden, staring eye to eye at the prince's eyes, like what his father did before. With the back of his right paw, Hexamon caringly caressed the prince's left cheek. Prince Garden held onto his father's copedam's paw that was touching his cheek.

"This is the first time I see you in this form. Masha' Allah Hexamon; you look amazing." Prince Garden smiled. "Will I see you again?"

Hexamon didn't respond, and he removed his paw from the prince's cheek. The mate copedam stood up straight on his paws.

"May Allah be with us all in this time of difficulty." Sir Greenglade whispered.

"May Allah be with Prince Garden and Octmon in their time of hardship." Hexamon responded.

Sir Greenglade nodded. Hexamon turned around, and rushed away, leaving Octmon and Prince Garden behind. Prince Garden was familiar with Sir Greenglade. Sir Greenglade's full name was Sir Sulaiman bin Khadr of Greenglade. The prince knew him to be one of his father's Loyal Islamic Guards. Sir Greenglade had black hair with a small trimmed black beard, and a black trimmed mustache. Sir Greenglade was wearing similar clothes to the king, only they were black in color.

Prince Garden knew that green was for battle, and that black was for any other mission other than battle. Sir Greenglade did have his sword in its sheath with him though. The prince was curious to what Sir Greenglade's mission was, as the prince had calmed down since Hexamon took him away from his chamber.

"Assalamu alaikum." Sir Greenglade greeted, smiling at the prince.

"Wa alaikum assalam Sir Greenglade." The prince replied. "Why are you wearing black and not green?"

"Your dad assigned me to protect you at all times, starting from when Hexamon left us." Sir Greenglade replied.

A knight, who Prince Garden knew as Siromon, landed outside in front of the entrance.

"It's all clear for now Sulaiman." Siromon whispered.

Siromon looked like Imperialdramon Paladin Mode but with some differences. Siromon's sword was curved green with its handle black with the divine crest of myths in dark green on it. His armor was green. His dark green hair was short and smooth. His eyes were calm green. The center front of his belt showed the divine crest of myths in black. Siromon had dark green mountain gloves and dark green hiking shoes. One pair of green owl wings was on his back.

The knight was holding his sword "Siren Blade" in his right hand. It wasn't the first time Prince Garden had seen Siromon, but he was always in awe when he saw Sir Greenglade's knight. The prince knew that Siromon was the same level as Hexamon. Octmon had always wondered if he would some day evolve to some form like Siromon, and that moment was no different.

"We need to be leaving prince. Gather up your suitcase and copedam." Sir Greenglade whispered.

Besides his own parents, the prince trusted Sir Greenglade the most, so he felt safe and comfortable with the guard and his copedam. Small as he was, the prince was able to carry his small suitcase in his left hand, and Octmon in his right hand. Going by his side, Sir Greenglade put his left arm around the prince's shoulders, leading him out of the palace, with Siromon in the lead watching and keeping guard...

* * *

Glancing up into the sky, the prince usually remembered seeing the stars in the heavens, but now all he saw was explosions in the sky. Now that he was out of the palace, the explosions were louder than they sounded when the prince was in the palace. It wasn't the first time the prince had used such rear entrance to leave the palace, and it wasn't the first time he left the palace with Sir Greenglade.

Whenever his parents were busy, and he wanted to leave the palace, Sir Greenglade was always there to keep the prince company outside the palace. The roads were empty, and not that they weren't always empty, but it was kind of uncomfortable emptiness. There was silence between the four companions as they walked carefully through the dirt roads of Malis, the Capital of Andalus. The four kept walking for some time until they stopped in front of the main masjid in Malis.

The Imam of the Masjid was just leaving the masjid. The prince glanced at the masjid's name and knew it as "The New Era Masjid" as far as he could remember. Prince Garden remembered his father taking him to this masjid countless times. The prince had some nice memories in the New Era Masjid.

"Imam Husni bin Talal of Whitesnow." Sir Greenglade greeted.

The imam turned around to face Sir Greenglade; Siromon; Prince Garden, and Octmon. The imam was wearing a white imam dress, with a white imam cap. The imam had hazel eyes, with white facial hair. He had a white beard, with a white mustache. Prince Garden's father explained to him that white hair was a sign of old age in humans. But in some cases, like Imam Whitesnow, his white hair was his hair's natural color since his birth.

"Assalamu alaikum brother." Sir Greenglade and Prince Garden greeted in unison.

The imam smiled at the prince. "Wa alaikum assalam. My masjid is not safe anymore. It could be attacked anytime soon, and so I'm leaving it. No one else lived in it with me. I checked to see if anyone was in it before I left, but no one was in. I'm heading to Al-Darb on the coast. What about you four?"

"We're heading to Al-Darb as well brother." Sir Greenglade replied.

"With Garden?" The imam inquired, staring at the prince.

"We're leaving Andalus brother." Sir Greenglade explained.

It took a few moments before the imam understood what was happening. He nodded. Understanding that the prince wasn't entirely aware of what was going on, the imam remained quiet.

"May Allah join our paths once more in a better future." Imam Whitesnow supplicated.

"Ameen. Insha' Allah." Sir Greenglade nodded.

"Assalamu alaikum." Imam Whitesnow bid farewell.

"Wa alaikum assalam." The four replied in unison.

The four watched the imam, until he was out of their sight. Quietly the four continued on walking in silence. A few moments afterward, and not so distant from the New Era Masjid, an explosion sounded rather close. Sir Greenglade; Siromon, and Prince Garden all turned around. With Octmon, the three saw the New Era Masjid collapsing to the ground in a cloud of dust. Siromon quickly went between the cloud of dust and Sir Greenglade and Prince Garden.

Siromon protected them, along with Octmon, hugging them close, from the cloud of dust that passed through them...

* * *

The cloud of dust had passed through the four, without harming them. It took some time for the dusk to settle, and when it finally did, Siromon released his partner, and the prince. Octmon could breath normally once more, without Siromon squeezing him. The four noticed the destroyed masjid, and Prince Garden heard Sir Greenglade mutter something. Moments later and some creatures started surrounding the four. Siromon's eyes narrowed, as did Sir Greenglade.

Sir Greenglade took out his sword from his sheath, and went into a battle pose beside the prince. Prince Garden hadn't noticed until then, but somehow Siromon's Siren Blade reappeared in Siromon's hand. Prince Garden didn't even know that Siromon wasn't carrying his Siren Blade, and didn't know when he started not carrying it with them.

"Siromon?" Sir Greenglade inquired.

"Yes Sulaiman?" Siromon replied, not taking his eyes off the creatures slowly circling them.

"Are you aware of what these creatures are?" Sir Greenglade questioned.

"Coilmon. They're part of the invading force that Coremon brought with him. I'm surprised that they were able to find us when they did." Siromon explained.

"It seems it won't be a smooth and easy escape after all." Sir Greenglade chuckled, holding his sword in defense.

"We must stick to protecting the prince. It is our mission. We must keep him out of harm, and not allow these foul beast to touch him." Siromon declared.

"I'm aware of that Siromon." Sir Greenglade agreed.

Coilmon was Gaogamon's size. Coilmon's face was like a dragon's, and his feet were paws. Coilmon was on four legs. Coilmon had dark blue eyes in slits always, like a snake. Coilmon's skin was light blue, with the skin being scales all over his body. He had a light blue smooth tail, like a dolphin's. He also had a pair of light blue dragon wings on his back.

"I want to help!" Octmon exclaimed.

Sir Greenglade looked at the prince's copedam, who was being held in the prince's hand.

"Help by staying with the prince, and protecting him from any stray attacks Octmon." Sir Greenglade decided. "Could you do that?"

"Of course!" Octmon exclaimed, glad he could help somehow.

One of the Coilmon flew into air above the four companions. Sir Greenglade kept his eyes on it, with his sword in his hand. Siromon knew his partner would handle it, so he didn't bother to keep his eyes on it. Instead Siromon took some steps forward, shortening the distance between him and his nearest Coilmon. Since Sir Greenglade wasn't familiar with the Coilmon, he wasn't familiar with their techniques, so he didn't know what to expect.

Coilmon folded his wings below, and slashed them back upwards.

"**Coil Bomb**!" Coilmon yelled, releasing a large orange sphere.

The large orange sphere had light blue energy in it, and it was directed at Sir Greenglade; Prince Garden, and Octmon. Momentarily forgetting about the prince and his copedam, Sir Greenglade hastily got out of the direct impact area. Once he was out, he instantly remembered the prince. Turning to the prince and his copedam, Sir Greenglade gasped. Siromon was watching as well, as he hadn't begun battle with any Coilmon yet.

Without hesitance, and eager to protect his partner, Octmon hopped to his partner's shoulder, and jumped as high as he could into the air. He jumped right at the Coil Bomb. Sir Greenglade watched both Octmon, and the royal crescent around the prince's neck. He remembered the prince's father telling him about the prince's royal crescent, and how strange and different it was from the other royal crescents.

Sir Greenglade wanted to witness any strange behavior when the royal crescent acted. It was a perfect opportunity for the prince's royal crescent to act.

"**Spinning Feathers**!" Octmon yelled in midair.

It was the first time Octmon had ever used his sole technique. Octomon released a replica of his two feathers on top of his head. The replica spun towards the Coil Bomb, colored dark green. The two attacks collided, and Coil Bomb canceled out Spinning Feathers, not even slowing Coil Bomb. Octmon gasped, beginning to fall, as the Coil Bomb inched every closer to him.

"Octmon!" Prince Garden yelled, deeply concerned for his copedam.

It was then that the prince's royal crescent of myths first glowed. It was then that the prince's path to leadership of Andalus begun. The unique high potential stored in the prince's royal crescent of myths first revealed itself, and Sir Greenglade had his eyes on it when it happened, witnessing its first act of high potential. The prince gasped, feeling his royal crest's gentle warmth. The prince glanced down at his royal crescent, and it was then that he noticed it was glowing.

"**Rebellion Guard**!" A new voice yelled.

The Coil Bomb collided into some invisible force protecting Octmon, and was canceled. The blast from the collision sent Octmon right into the prince's own protective arms. The Coilmon gasped in shock, along with rest of the Coilmon that had surrounded Sir Greenglade; Prince Garden; Octmon, and Siromon. Both Sir Greenglade and Siromon sighed in relief. The prince had put his small suitcase around his wrist some time before the Coilmon had shown.

The new voice wasn't from any of those present, and the source was not known. Both the prince and Sir Greenglade noticed the prince's royal crescent's glow fade away.

"Impossible." The Coilmon who attacked muttered.

"... You won't survive my next attack!" The Coilmon in the air roared. "Take this! **Coil Cloud**!"

The Coilmon snorted his breath, and through the steam that left his nose, a light blue energy was formed, spinning towards the prince and Octmon.

"Prince Garden!" Sir Greenglade and Siromon both yelled in unison.

Sir Greenglade hurried toward the prince and Octmon. Prince Garden hugged Octmon close to him tightly, and he had his eyes closed. Octmon's eyes were closed as well. Sir Greenglade knew that he wouldn't make in time. Distracting the knight, the Coilmon nearest to Siromon slammed its head into Siromon's armored chest. Siromon gasped, being pushed back, and he rushed into battle. He knew he wouldn't know what would happen with Prince Garden and Octmon.

However Siromon did know that whatever happened, he would battle until he was deleted. Sir Greenglade stopped his rush towards Prince Garden, and Octmon. While Prince Garden and Octmon waited for the attack to hit them, but it never did. Both opened their eyes and glanced upwards. Prince Garden was in time to a pure white light humanoid form destroy the attack, saving both Prince Garden and Octmon. Sir Greenglade knew what it was, and had stopped when he saw it.

"An angel." Sir Greenglade whispered, with wide eyes.

It wasn't an angel codelimin, but a real angel. It was between the Coilmon and Prince Garden and Octmon. It had just appeared out of nowhere and saved the two. The angel flew swiftly at Coilmon, and it did something that none on the ground knew what it was. But what they saw, and were sure of, was the Coilmon bursting into deleted data all together and at once. The deleted data flew away. The battle between Siromon and the Coilmon had stopped, to watch the angel.

Siromon glanced at where Prince Garden and Octmon were, and was relieved to see them still there unharmed.

"There is no God but Allah." Prince Garden whispered, glancing down at his copedam. "Alhamdullah."

The Loyal Islamic Guard sheathed his sword, and made his way to the prince's side. One by one, angels starting appearing out of no where, with every Coilmon there was, there was an angel near. Shocked, the Coilmon burst into deleted data all together and at once, as the angels near them moved as one and deleted the Coilmon. The battlefield was thick with deleted data, but only for a short while.

All that were left were the angels, who were staring at Sir Greenglade; Siromon; Prince Garden, and Octmon, and the four companions. Siromon made his way towards his partner, and the prince and his copedam. Prince Garden noticed this time when Siromon had his Siren Blade vanish. It was the first time the four had actually seen real angels with their own eyes.

"... Allahu Akbar!" Sir Greenglade yelled cheerfully, after a few moments of silence.

Moments later and the angels vanished as one. But before the four companions could continue on their way, something stopped them.

"_So I'm glad the Coilmon master sent had halted the four of you_." A new voice stated.

Siromon snarled, recognizing the voice. He quickly flew into the air and landed in front of his partner; Prince Garden, and Octmon, who was still in Prince Garden's protective hands.

"Show yourself Tyrant Devimon!" Siromon yelled.

"_Are you sure you want me to Siromon? Because it would be the last thing the four of you would see_." Tyrant Devimon's voice remarked.

"I think the prince's royal crescent has some other plans Siromon." Sir Greenglade whispered, catching his copedam's attention.

The knight glanced at the royal crescent around Prince Garden's neck, and saw that it was glowing. Prince Garden was the first to feel it, and notice it, while Sir Greenglade was the one after Prince Garden to notice it. Siromon remained quiet. The royal crescent of myths was faintly glowing green. One moment the four were near the ruins of the New Era Masjid, and the next they had vanished. All that was left was green smoke where they once were, but that soon blew away...

* * *

One moment they were near the ruins of the New Era Masjid, and the next they appeared somewhere in green smoke. The green smoke soon blew away. People were around them, and it seemed that the people were going on their day to day business.

"Sir Greenglade?" Prince Garden inquired. "Where are we?"

The Loyal Islamic Guard recognized where they were instantly, as did his copedam. Sir Greenglade had been to Al-Darb before, and he was sure that was where they currently were taken to. Both Prince Garden and Octmon had never left Malis, so they never had seen Al-Darb. It was the first time the two had been in the coastal town.

"We're in Al-Darb." Sir Greenglade replied. "It's the only coastal town and harbor in Andalus."

"May royal crescent brought us here?" Prince Garden questioned quietly.

Prince Garden gently put Octmon down onto the ground. Octmon was glad that he was on the ground once more, and out of his partner's arms. He had wanted freedom of movement, but he was glad he was in his partner's arms when he was. A young Muslim lady approached Sir Greenglade; Siromon; Octmon, and Prince Garden. She was wearing the Islamic dress code. Her hair was entirely covered by a dark purple Hijab. A dark blue jilbab covered the Muslim lady's figure well.

Both Sir Greenglade and Siromon lowered the gaze. The Muslim lady stopped in front of Sir Greenglade. She took notice of Prince Garden; his royal crescent, and of Octmon.

"Assalamu Alaikum." The Muslim lady greeted.

"Wa alaikum assalam sister." The four replied in unison.

Their response in unison only momentarily surprised the Muslim lady. Through noticing his royal crescent, the Muslim lady knew that the young child was the prince, and the baby copedam near him was his copedam. She was already familiar with Sir Greenglade and Siromon, noticing them countless times in Al-Darb previously.

"May I help the four of you Sir Greenglade?" The Muslim lady politely inquired.

"... Um... Yes... You know my name?" Sir Greenglade questioned, with his gaze still lowered.

"Yes I do." The Muslim lady nodded. "How could I help?"

"... Um... Before we answer that, do you mind me asking you a question sister?" Siromon inquired, with his gaze also still lowered.

"Go ahead." The Muslim lady nodded at Siromon.

"I don't mean to be rude sister, but you do know that Andalus is being invaded, don't you?" Siromon questioned.

The Muslim lady sighed. "Yes. I'm aware of that, as are my brethren here in Al-Darb. We also know that the Andalus army is fighting the invading force in Malis."

"And losing sister." Sir Greenglade added, with his gaze still lowered.

"What?" The Muslim lady asked.

"... That's why we came here sister. Elzom wants me to keep his son safe, and to take him away from Andalus." Sir Greenglade explained.

The Muslim lady nodded. Prince Garden knew it was wrong to stare at people, but while Sir Greenglade and Siromon had lowered their gaze, both Prince Garden and Octmon stared at the Muslim lady. Prince Garden noticed his sister's light brown eyes. Since he was a young child, the Muslim lady noticed, and didn't mind, both the prince and his copedam staring at her. Prince Garden eventually felt embarrassed with Octmon, and both lowered their eyes.

"... Some brethren that were residing here in Al-Darb are also leaving Andalus. They're leaving through the underwater Trailmon tunnel." The Muslim lady informed.

"Sister?" Prince Garden inquired shyly.

"Yes prince?" The Muslim lady whispered, turning her head.

"... I'm sorry, but I'm just curious about your name and if you have a copedam." Prince Garden informed.

The Muslim lady noticed that the prince and his copedam had lowered their eyes. She smiled at them.

"My name is Doha bint Moath of Starbless. I do have a copedam, and her name is Ranbimon." The Muslim lady explained.

"Nice to meet you sister." Prince Garden whispered.

Doha heard him, and she couldn't help but laugh a little at how shy the prince was. It was the first time Doha had personally met, and talked, with any royalty, much less the young prince. She sensed how dear he was, and how close to Islam he was as well.

"... Since it seems you four want to leave Andalus, I'll be taking you to the underwater Trailmon station. Please follow me." Doha requested, taking the lead.

Prince Garden noticed that Sir Greenglade and Siromon didn't follow her, so after picking up Octmon, he followed her. Noticing the prince following Doha, both Siromon and Sir Greenglade, with their gaze still lowered, followed in the rear. The prince's small suitcase was still around his right wrist. Sir Greenglade was somewhat glad that the prince asked for the sister's name, and so he also knew it now...

* * *

The prince got some stares from some of the residents in Al-Darb that saw, and recognized him from his royal crescent as being the prince. Prince Garden and Octmon sensed the Muslim residents of Al-Darb stare at Prince Garden, but the prince was fine with it, as he just continued following Doha. Doha eventually stopped in front of an entrance that led underground. Prince Garden stopped in front of the entrance, and noticed the only way down was through the slide.

"Sister?" Prince Garden inquired. "Is there any way back up?"

"There is prince, but it's located somewhere else that is safe." Doha replied.

Sir Greenglade and Siromon stopped on the other side, opposite of Doha, in front of the entrance. The guard and knight glanced at each other. Both shrugged, and moving his sheath to his front, Sir Greenglade jumped onto the slide, and soon disappeared from sight. Siromon quickly followed his partner. Prince Garden glanced down at his copedam. Octmon glanced back up.

"Do you want to slide down with me, or alone Octmon?" Prince Garden questioned.

"With you." Octmon replied.

"O.K." Prince Garden nodded.

He turned to Doha.

"Thank you sister for your help. Insha' Allah I'll see you again some time in the future." Prince Garden thanked.

"That depends on how old you are brother." Doha grinned.

Understanding what she meant, Prince Garden blushed.

"Assalamu alaikum sister." Octmon bid farewell.

"Wa alaikum assalam." Doha smiled.

The prince turned to the slide, and without hesitance, with Octmon in his hands, and his small suitcase around his right wrist, the prince jumped down onto the slide. He quickly slid down the slide. Octmon cheered, and he was laughing also. It was the first time the two of them had slid down a slide, and they experienced it together. Both enjoyed the time sliding down. The prince noticed that around the slide there was natural earth walls. Most of the slide was dark...

* * *

The slide down was a little long, but soon enough the prince and his copedam saw light ahead, and it was approaching them closer and closer fast. Acting in instinct, Prince Garden's feet and legs touched the ground just in time, as they had exited the slide. Prince Garden had to stop himself from the slight rush. Not too far in front of him, Sir Greenglade and Siromon were waiting for him and his copedam. Both had their arms folded, and were tapping their right foot gently.

"What took you so long prince?" Sir Greenglade inquired.

"I was just thanking Doha for her help." Prince Garden remarked.

"And I bid her farewell for all four of us." Octmon added, smiling.

Stopping their gentle tapping, and unfolding their arms, the two walked over to the prince and his copedam. Siromon stopped in front of the prince.

"I'll take your suitcase for you now prince please." Siromon requested.

Prince Garden knelt down, and gently let his copedam hop out of his arms. The prince stood back up straight, and took off his small suitcase, handing it over to Siromon. Siromon took it, and held onto it protectively. Sir Greenglade knelt down in front of Octmon.

"Is it O.K. with you if I carried you Octmon?" Sir Greenglade asked.

"... O.K." Octmon replied, after some hesitance.

The guard took the baby copedam protectively into his hands. Octmon felt secure in the guard's hands, but it wasn't the same as being in his partner's protective hands, regardless of how small his partner was. Holding Octmon safely in his left arm, Sir Greenglade put his right arm around the prince's shoulders. Prince Garden took a few moments to look around the station. The station's chamber was somewhat big. The Trailmon's carriages were apparent.

There was the flag of Andalus on center top of each and every carriage. There were some benches near the wall on the opposite side of the Trailmon. There was a tunnel leading out of the station, but was only open for the Trailmon, as none of the passengers were able to go through the tunnel on their own. With Sir Greenglade flanking Prince Garden's left side, and Siromon flanking the prince on his right, the two escorted the prince to the rear carriage of the Trailmon.

The front of the Trailmon wasn't in sight, and the prince guessed right that it was partly in the tunnel. Siromon was the one to open the rear door of the passenger carriage in the rear, and he was the first to step into the carriage. The prince followed him in and Sir Greenglade came in last, closing the rear door securely behind them. The carriage was fancy.

"Is this the royal carriage?" The prince asked, turning to his guard.

Sir Greenglade shrugged. "I honestly don't know prince. This is the first time I would be leaving Andalus, much less riding a Trailmon."

The seats were light green in color, with the carpet being black with some green random outlines in random places. Siromon put down the prince's small suitcase on one of the seats, and Prince Garden saw where it was. The prince hurried to the seat, and sat down near the window, with his small suitcase beside him. Prince Garden easily relaxed in his seat. It was so comfortable. The prince could easily rest from the remaining time of the night.

Since they were underground, the prince noticed that he couldn't hear the noise of explosions from the surface. Siromon took a seat near the corridor, on the opposite side of the seat the prince was sitting in. Sir Greenglade took his seat beside the prince, and near the corridor in the middle of the carriage. Prince Garden's small suitcase was between the two. The prince noted that Doha had first addressed him as prince when answering his question.

But then she addressed him as brother after he thanked her. The prince like that. Sir Greenglade and Siromon had no clue about that, since they had went down the slide before it happened. Sir Greenglade let Octmon go from him. Octmon hopped over to his partner's lap, and Prince Garden smiled down at his copedam. Octmon returned the small. The prince gently stroked his copedam's head, avoiding the sprout. The carriage was well lit, the four were the only passengers in it.

According to Doha though, the four knew that they weren't the only passengers on the Trailmon. Octmon closed his eyes, enjoying his partner's caring strokes. A few moments later and the Trailmon started moving through the tunnel. Sir Greenglade felt the Trailmon moving, where as the prince saw it moving. The scene outside the window changed from an earth wall to a sealed underwater tunnel.

The tunnel was in a protected secure tube, with the water outside all around the tube. The prince was the first to see the water outside, as well as some creatures under the water. He smiled broadly, as he stopped stroking his copedam gently. He picked up Octmon, making him open his eyes, and let him look out the window. Octmon laughed, and enjoyed the outside site. Siromon was quietly looking outside the window on his side.

Sir Greenglade was looking outside the window with Prince Garden and Octmon. Both the guard and the knight were relived that they had safely escaped Andalus, with the prince and his copedam unharmed with them. The two glanced at each other, and from the glance, the two confirmed to each other that their mission was still far from over. It was only the first phase of their mission that was completed, and the most important phase also.

"Alhamdullah." Sir Greenglade whispered.

Siromon went back to staring out the window on his side. Sir Greenglade went back to staring out the window with the prince and Octmon, but he soon noticed the prince's royal crescent glowing brightly green. The prince let his copedam gently down onto his lap, and the two stared the royal crescent around the prince's neck. The royal crescent was glowing so brightly that the prince felt its warmth clearly, like his t-shirt was even there, and the royal crescent was on bare skin.

The glowing wasn't blinding, but the intense warmth made the prince feel as if though the royal crescent was burning his chest. Tears appeared in the prince's eyes, and he started to slowly cry quietly from the pain from the royal crescent. Sir Greenglade noticed Prince Garden crying softly, and realized that his royal crescent was somehow giving the prince pain. Sir Greenglade had his sheath off, with it leaning on the seat carriage the guard was on, touching the floor.

The prince closed his eyes, the pain growing more intense. More tears fell from the prince's closed eyes.

"Mom... Dad..." The prince whispered.

Only Octmon and Sir Greenglade heard him. Siromon wasn't aware of what was happening with the prince yet, being distracted by the scenes outside the window. Without warning a sudden strong gust of wind pushed the prince back into his seat hard. The wind came out of no where, and the prince went unconscious from being thrown back into his seat.

"Prince Garden!" Octmon and Sir Greenglade yelled in unison.

His partner's and the prince's copedam yell got Siromon's attention. He turned his attention across to his partner, and saw him looking at the prince. Siromon stood up and went over to his partner's side. It was then that Siromon saw still wet tears on the prince's face, and the prince unconscious. Tears appeared in Octmon's eyes, and Sir Greenglade shook the prince gently, trying to wake him up...

Following the teachings of Muhammad... - A cruel world lies ahead - The collapse of the standing wall... - Centuries of darkness await... - Unknown... - The shadows of darkness his only peace... - A light will prevail... - From the most unexpected person... - Strive! - For the wall has regained weight - The only solitude is Allah - Hardships of Youth... - Tests of the Dunya' - Work for the Hereafter... - Patience... - The key for success of the tests - Prevail in the Name of Allah! - Souls of Discipline

COMING UP! CHAPTER 1: COLD FRONTS


End file.
